Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistive memory, and particularly relates to a data writing method of a resistive memory.
Description of Related Art
In a resistive memory, a forming operation is performed to generate conductive filament (CF), and the operation of generating the conductive filament greatly influences the operation of the resistive memory. Moreover, when a data logic 0 is to be written into a resistive memory cell, it can be implemented by performing a resetting operation on the resistive memory cell, and when a data logic 1 is to be written into the resistive memory cell, it can be implemented by performing a setting operation on the resistive memory cell. To write the data logic 0 or the data logic 1 to the resistive memory cell greatly influences a data retention and a data endurance.
In the prior art, the forming, resetting and setting operations performed on the resistive memory cell are generally implemented by exerting a set of fixed voltages to the resistive memory cells. Regarding the resistive memory cell completing a write operation, read currents obtained by reading the data logic 0 and the data logic 1 are expected to have a certain proportion when a read operation is performed. Therefore, a read margin of the resistive memory cell can be effectively increased by increasing the proportion of the read currents, which avails improving a high temperature data retention (HTDR) of the resistive memory.